srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Lone Rider
General Information * You'll have to complete this encounter before accessing any other content found under "Move about the tavern's common room and mingle..." in the Stoneback Tavern * Listed on Adventurer's Log Tips * Apologize to the men, ask for a greater share (assuming you followed the advice offered in the Character Startup Guide and possess the skill of Diplomacy), then follow the plan and either: *# Warn the rider for maximum rewards in terms of loot (including gold). *# Or (if you also picked Thievery as a skill, according to the guide mentioned), you may want to execute the original plan, which rewards you with 32 specific experience points to Thievery, without any discernible change to your alignment. * You can later rob the rider on your own. (Note: There is an alignment penalty for this, see talk). Prerequisites None Walkthrough * While mingling about the common room of the Stoneback Tavern, you happen upon a rugged-looking crew of four men. After you make a rather witty retort to a loud off-colour remark made by their leader, he demands you apologize. **Ignore the man and walk away - The scenario ends (with no rewards). **Refuse to apologize... *** The attack, you can try to subdue them if you wish. See Loot below for rewards. ** Apologize to the man. The man will apologize to you in turn, and offer you to join them at their table. *** If you refuse the adventure ends and you gain nothing. *** If you accept and join them at their table: Girion, the leader of the crew, offers you a tenth share if you help them rob a wealthy traveler they heard would be passing through Hawklor. **** Ask Girion further about this traveler: They don't know more, and you can choose from the rest of the options. **** Tell him you're not interested and move away: Girion warns you against double-crossing him. You then have three choices: ***** Approach the tavern keeper Piripor with what you have learned - Piripor calls for the militia and the four men are escorted out of the village, though they are not happy about it and Girion warns you to watch your back. You then get to choose: ****** Wait until nightfall and watch for the lone traveler Girion spoke about - See If you refused the offer and told Piripor below. ****** Forget about the whole thing - The adventure ends and you gain nothing. ***** Wait until nightfall and watch for the traveler yourself - See If you refused the offer but did not tell Piripor below. ***** Forget about the whole thing and just go about your way - The adventure ends and you gain nothing. **** Ask for a larger share: If you have Diplomacy you will convince him of having a fifth of the booty. After that things continue the same way as if you agreed on a tenth share. **** Accept the one-tenth share and join their endeavour - See If you accepted the offer below. If you accepted the offer: You meet with your new friends during the night. When the rider appears you can: * Shout a warning to the rider - You startle the rider and he gets away. Girion and company are not happy with you. See Girion's Crew below. * Continue to go along with the plan - You ambush . If you win you get: ** 32 experience to Thievery ** 58 gold tokens if you agreed on a tenth share, and 65-73 if you agreed on fifth (01/01/2013 - Received 45 gold for a fifth of the share). If you refused the offer but did not tell Piripor: You see Girion and crew preparing to attack the rider on their own. You can: * Do nothing - You watch as Girion and his men charge and attack the rider. Two of the men get promptly killed and Girion and the other man flee. You leave quietly. The adventure ends and you gain nothing. * Shout a warning to the rider - You startle him and he flees. Girion and company charge you. See Girion's Crew below. If you refused the offer and told Piripor: With the men gone you have three choices: * Forget about him and let him pass - The adventure ends and you gain nothing. * Call out to him - You startle the man and he gets away. The adventure ends and you gain nothing. * Follow him out of the village and rob him. - See Robbing the Man below. Girion's Crew: How you get here doesn't matter, though there's a slight difference in text depending on whether you refused the offer, or accepted and then betrayed the group by warning the rider. Your choices are: * Attempt to make an escape - Initially there was a check here, but due to a bug it wasn't working properly and you automatically failed, in which case you had to fight the men. After a report was sent to the GM this was changed and now you automatically get away. A question has been sent to the GM asking if this is intentional, or just a different type of bug. * Stand and face their attack - you face . See Loot below for rewards. After the battle you get 50 gold tokens from the rider. After that you can choose to: ** Follow the man out of the village and rob him - See Robbing the Man below. ** Decide that you've had enough adventure for one night - The adventure ends and you gain nothing more. Robbing the Man: The exact path to this decision doesn't matter. You have two choices: * Forget about the whole thing - You give up and go back to the village. The adventure ends and you gain nothing. * Leap from the bank and attack the man - You must pick a number between 1 and 100, with bonuses from Might, Agility and Thievery, you need 50+ to succeed. If you fail, he dodges your attack and rides away - you don't get to fight him; you lose some health (4 SP reported) and return to the village. If you succeed you fight . if you win you get and 115 gold tokens Listed in Adventurer's Log, Events as '''A lone rider is delivered his fate' only if you follow Girion's plan'' Rewards If you go along with the plan and ambush the rider: * 32 experience to Thievery (If you have it, otherwise nothing.) * Around 50 gold tokens. In all other cases, you get Loot From Girion's Crew (whether you fight them in the tavern or on the road). * x3 * * around 10-11 gold tokens. If you warn the rider you also get: * 50 gold tokens. If you waylay the rider on your own, you also get: * * 115 gold tokens